


Barging-in Into A White Veil Occasion

by yeonbinnie_babies



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Confused Choi Soobin, It's a wedding, Kinda Crack, M/M, Open Ending, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, soobin is mad, yeonjun made a mistake, yeonjun petty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbinnie_babies/pseuds/yeonbinnie_babies
Summary: He just wanted to clear something out and mend his “broken heart” and not end up being the reason behind someone else’s broken one.(...or just yeonjun stupidly crashing soobin's wedding on accident)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Barging-in Into A White Veil Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly unplanned and just for shits and giggles

It did not go exactly as planned.

Heck, Yeonjun didn’t even have any idea it will end up this way.

Okay, maybe his plan wasn’t really included to what was deemed to be a good idea but at least, it was _meant_ to go better than **_this_**. The sad thing is just, it didn’t.

But if he had known it would drastically lead to this situation then he would have never, and he repeats, never would have ever stepped a foot out of the comfort of his apartment and be so brave to show up in _there_ and stupidly start a scene.

He just wanted to clear something out and mend his “broken heart” and not end up being the reason behind someone else’s broken one.

_~flashback~_

_Whoa there, okay._

_He was just sitting pretty in his living room, binge watching this one K-drama with a bowl of cereal in hand because he was too lazy to cook a proper meal and then all of a sudden he was hearing some atrocious news?_

_Was this for real?_

_His jerk of a “boyfriend” really had the guts to make him some sort of a side entertainment? Him? Choi Yeonjun as someone he could cheat with?_

_The fucking audacity of that guy! Dude wasn’t even that great and now he was hearing he was unknowingly treated like a darn toy?_

_He was about to be married and he straight up lied to Yeonjun’s face and told him he was “in love” with him when he was out there, proposing to someone else?_

_What kind of bullshit—_

_"So what are you gonna do with that information now, Yeonjun hyung?" Beomgyu warily asked with his face contorted into an expression that was supposed to offer comfort and sympathy._

_As you can guess, Beomgyu went to his apartment and was the one to drop the not-so-good-yet-not-so-bad news about his boy—he meant **ex-boyfriend**. Sure, Yeonjun should be all down, sad, and upset for knowing something as absurd as that but all he felt was this rapidly building up bubble of rage and how much he wanted to have his revenge because of all people that trash of a person could mess with, he chose Yeonjun._

_And Yeonjun just so happened to be the personification of the word “petty”._

_“Where's this wedding taking place?” Yeonjun casually asked, standing off of the couch as he turned his neck from side to side to make some joints crack before he went to do the same with his knuckles._

_With a look of concern and worry caused by his friend’s actions, Beomgyu was quick to stand on his feet too and attempted to console the enraged male although he looked alarmingly calm. “Hyung, I know you’re hurt and upset but remember that you still have us, oka—“_

_“I'm not. I just want to know so I could barge in and stop that liar's shi-“_

_“Listen, you can't just do that—“_

_“Well he shouldn’t have lied to me then,” Yeonjun threw his friend a pointed look but when he saw Beomgyu having an unamused expression on he sighed before continuing to speak. “Beommie, would you really let his poor fiancé marry a lying asshole like him that would most likely repeat his crimes and cheat again behind her back? Because I don’t fucking think so.”_

_It was obvious that Beomgyu was still skeptical about his plan but when he realized there was nothing he could do to stop Yeonjun, he just took a deep breath and gave up._

_“Are you really doing it?”_

_The older of the two smirked._

_“He won't see me coming.”_   
  


_~~~_

_After driving and sorting out his plan for about an hour (while jamming to the radio along the way), he finally arrived at his supposed destination._

_Yeonjun parked his car, sat there inside for a minute or so as he gave words of motivation for himself in the mirror until he decided it was enough and that he should start now. However, when he was about to get out, his eyes caught sight of a certain polaroid that was peacefully resting on the dashboard causing him to halt his movements. He reached for it, grabbed the crumbly piece of film and mercilessly tore it to tiny little pieces just like how that news broke his heart._

_Just kidding._

_He wasn’t really broken._

_He was just doing this because he couldn’t accept the fact that he was treated like that and how this bastard would probably go around cheating again behind that oblivious girl’s back._

_And he wasn’t going to let that happen._

_Eventually, he stepped foot out his car and made his way inside the venue. And there he saw them, “the couple”, looking ridiculous as fuck although it was just their backs facing him._

_This was completely so fucking preposterous that Yeonjun felt like vomiting._

_Was this bastard really about to lie in front of all those people? Is he insane? How could he stand so proud when he just cheated behind his fiancé's back? This douche really has some unbelievable amount of nerves._

_But guess what? Not anymore._

_After this day, Yeonjun would make sure that guy wouldn’t have any guts left to show his face to people._

_Gathering all his frustrations and strength with the aim of interrupting the on-going ceremony, he cleared his throat and put on the most intimidating look he could muster._

_It was now the moment to commence his plan and get his revenge._

_“STOP THIS DAMN WEDDING IF YOU DON’T WANT TO BE TIED WITH YOUR CHEATER OF A GROOM! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU FUCKING LYING ASSHOLE!? YOU'RE MARRYING SOMEONE ELSE WHEN YOU JUST TOLD ME YOU LOVE ME YESTERDAY! YOU BITC-"_

_But the thing was, he was not able to finish his words when the couple turned around to look at the crazy person ruining the ceremony who just so happened to be him. His voice and breath got caught on his throat and he couldn’t even move, standing frozen in his initial position without moving a single muscle._

_He felt his energy being drained out of his body, goose bumps spreading all over his skin and if he could just pass out right then and there, it would be so great and really convenient. Because maybe then, he would have the excuse to escape this humiliating situation he stupidly brought himself in._

Damn it, Choi Yeonjun. You are the epitome of an idiot.

_There, standing in front of him was not his lying asshole of an ex but complete strangers with shock, confusion and hurt written all over their faces._

_Not to mention everyone’s attention was on him too. Puzzled whispers filling his ears along with judging eyes that were all directed right at him._

_What the fuck did he just do?_

_~end of flashback~_

Just like what anyone could tell, the wedding was cancelled.

Damn right, Yeonjun just single-handedly crashed and stopped a wedding.

The power— of _idiocy_.

And he’s about to pay for his mistake.

Fuck, he feels scared and so damn guilty.

Any human with a fully functioning brain and compassion would be if they were in Yeonjun’s shoes—the only difference is that, Yeonjun’s brain must’ve been not functioning properly that’s why he has to cope with this ugly feeling of growing blob in the pit of his stomach made solely by embarrassment and guilt.

The image of the bride’s distraught appearance as she tried to hold back tears but failed since the floodgates just flow naturally so replayed in Yeonjun’s mind and he visibly winced. As if the memory of the girl’s hand landing a big fat slap on the groom’s face would magically emerged from his mind and smack him across the face too for being a giant idiot.

But come to think of it, he does deserve a slap—a harsh one at that for causing such a massive misunderstanding and ruining a relationship because of his petty plan and mistake.

Yeonjun groaned in distress as he recalled how the bride ran out of the place before anyone could react after that slap. Even the poor groom wasn’t moving, his face thrown to the side due to the force of that smack and maybe because of extreme confusion and humiliation too.

He just received a harsh blow in front of a crowd consisting of people important to his life, in his now ruined wedding, because of some retarded scene-causing guy in the form of Yeonjun.

Of course he wouldn’t be able to move an inch and get petrified.

And when the groom did finally processed everything and move, boy did he look so furious—no, he was livid with surprise, surprise, _Yeonjun_.

The guy gave him the _deadliest_ glare he had ever received in his entire life and it shook him right to his very bones. Chills ran down his spine and he was positive he was about to break in a cold sweat that he thought he was gonna fall dead on the spot.

And the surprising thing of all was, although Yeonjun accepted his fate of earning a possibly broken nose, the guy didn’t touch him in any way. He even has the right to strangle Yeonjun and curse him six feet underground but instead, he just went after the girl and left him there, almost lifeless.

Yeonjun rolled around on his bed, trashing and about while ruffling his hair out of frustration and humiliation. This is the most remorseful he has ever felt. He feels so bad.

But it’s not like he knew the wedding was someone else’s, he thought it was that asshole’s. And now, he just destroyed what was once supposed to be the happiest day of that couple’s life and his revenge was a total failure. Like himself.

Fuck, he just hopes they fixed it or else he’s going to drown and be eaten by guilt for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, that happened idk. dont ask me.


End file.
